


Deluded Idea of Perfection.

by GonnaRattleTheStars



Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [12]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Anorexia, BTHB Prompt: Eating Disorder, Eating Disorders, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaRattleTheStars/pseuds/GonnaRattleTheStars
Summary: As Jim takes off his shirt, Dimitri steals a glance over at his partner's frame... and is completely taken aback at the sight. He can even say he's horrified at the fact that he can literally count every single one of Jim's ribs and the vertebrae in his spine."Jim?"The younger looks over, and that's when Dimitri sees his severely gaunt face. He walks over and pulls him into his arms, and Jim buries his face in the crook of Dimitri's neck, tears streaming down his cheeks and wetting the older man's shirt.Dimitri can only think to ask in a whisper, "...Why?"
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)/Jim Hawkins
Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829269
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Deluded Idea of Perfection.

As Dimitri is setting the table for dinner, Jim walks in through the front door. A glance is given to his boyfriend before he says a quick 'Hi' and almost dashes out into the garage, where the exercise equipment is stored (a suggestion to buy said equipment made by Dimitri when they first bought the house, as he'd wanted to get more fit that year). Dimitri cocks an eyebrow at Jim's strange behavior, as he'd never expressed interest in the equipment before, but shrugs it off.

When he calls his boyfriend into the kitchen to eat, Jim reluctantly shuffles inside and takes a seat at the table, but doesn't eat right away like he normally does. Instead, he shuffles his food around his plate at first, taking tentative bites of what he seems to feel like eating. Dimitri practically inhales his own serving, while Jim chews and then secretly spits his food out into his napkin, throwing it in the bin and then getting another couple of napkins to repeat the same process.

Luckily, Dimitri doesn't notice as he helps himself to another serving of the dinner, which gives Jim ample time to continue this routine of his until it looks as if he's finished. Then, he throws the balled up napkins away along with a regular napkin so as not to look suspicious. He then quickly goes back to the garage, where Dimitri can hear the treadmill going. He thinks about going into the garage and asking Jim what he's doing, but figures that he just wants to get into shape, too, so he doesn't bother him.

Jim repeats this process for two months, both the routine of "eating" his food and then going down to the garage and exercising for the next four to five hours at a time. Dimitri's concerns for his partner grow as the months go on, and he's started to notice the strange habits. However, in the hopes of Jim coming to him when he's ready, he leaves it alone.

As the old expression goes, however, things will have to get worse before they get better.

* * *

Jim is seemingly spending more and more time in the garage, sometimes not even coming up for lunch or dinner. Dimitri has resorted to setting a plate of whatever he's cooked out for him in the garage, and Jim will bring the empty plate back up when he's finished with his routine.

Dimitri doesn't suspect anything is really wrong with his boyfriend until one night when they're getting ready for bed, when the truth comes out whether they want it to or not.

As Jim takes off his shirt, Dimitri steals a glance over at his partner's frame... and is completely taken aback at the sight. He can even say he's horrified at the fact that he can literally count every single one of Jim's ribs and the vertebrae in his spine.

"Jim?"

The younger looks over, and that's when Dimitri sees his severely gaunt face. He walks over and pulls him into his arms, and Jim buries his face in the crook of Dimitri's neck, tears streaming down his cheeks and wetting the older man's shirt.

Dimitri can only think to ask in a whisper, "...Why?"

Jim takes a shaky breath and says, "Cuz I feel like..." Then, he trails off.

His boyfriend pulls back and gently takes his chin in his thumb and forefinger, lifting Jim's head up to look him in the eyes. "Like you're not good enough?"

The younger man sighs and nods, letting a tear fall down his cheek. Dimitri wipes it away and gives him a gentle, soft kiss.

"Listen to me closely," he starts, "don't ever believe any negative thing that someone tells you because, unless they're willing to help you change that thing about yourself, they're wrong. You are perfect just the way you are, and some snide comments shouldn't get to you this easily."

Jim sniffles and hugs Dimitri tightly. "Thank you... you have no idea how badly I needed to hear that."

"It's true," Dimitri strokes Jim's hair, "you're perfect in your own way. Nobody else should affect that, got it?"

"Got it," the younger man chuckles, "I... I wanna get help."

"Good, I'll call the doctor to see what he recommends, but we're in this together, okay?"

"As long as you're by my side through it all."

"Always and forever."

Dimitri places a soft kiss to Jim's head, then takes his hand and kisses it, too, making Jim smile.

They're able to make an appointment with an ED specialist who helps Jim overcome the negative thoughts and feelings, and soon, with Dimitri's encouragement and praise, watching the number on the scale go up doesn't seem as painful to look at anymore. Jim feels like himself again, and it's all thanks to the overwhelming love and support from his amazing boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Twelve down, thirteen more to go!! A huge thank you to everyone who has been reading these! I really appreciate you, and can't wait to do another round that you guys can actually contribute to by requesting slots on the next card!!


End file.
